Late Talks, Wonder Walks
by iamdelilah
Summary: One night at Camp Rock, Shane gets scared. Jason's there to comfort him. Twoshot.
1. Part I

A loud booming sound echoes through the empty cabin, yanking me from my sleep. I sit up quickly, my heart pounding and mind racing as I look around the room. I stare through the door that separates the bunk beds from the full bed, figuring it was probably one of my friends dropping something.

"Guys," I hiss. They don't reply. "Jason?" I ask. Nothing. "Nate!" Apparently, Nate and Jason are heavy sleepers. I pull the thick comforter over my head, and two seconds later hear something shuffle across the floor, like animals claws. I whimper and hold the blanket tighter. The sound continues to echo about every minute or so, until I can't stand it anymore. I'm so scared. "Jason!" I whisper-whimper.

"Shane?" he asks, groggy.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he wants to know.

I squeak. "A loud booming sound. And I keep hearing sounds like an animal's claws on the cabin floor. Like, behind the fridge or something."

His mattress creaks and I assume he's sitting up. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, like a squirrel or something?"

"Squirrels aren't nocturnal..."

"Whatever!"

"Maybe it's a skunk," he suggests. The scratching sound happens again. "Okay, I heard it that time."

"I'm scared," I whimper.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. That's not the point," I whine. "Jason, I'm scared."

"Wanna come sleep with me?"

"Yes!" I throw the comforter away from my body and crawl to the edge of the bed. "What if it gets me?"

"Shane, it isn't going to get you," he sighs.

I squeal before putting my feet on the ground and dashing into the next room, jumping into Jason's bunk bed and crushing him against the back wall. I turn around so that I'm facing him and hide my face in the pillow. "I'm scared."

"Really?" Jason asks, amused. "You know, I never would've thought that."

I frown. "I hate it when you're sarcastic."

"Sorry?"

I look at him through the darkness of the room. I hear the scratching sound again and snuggle against Jason. "It's going to eat me!"

"Oh my God, Shane. You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not," I whine.

"This is stupid," Jason says, pushing me away and throwing a leg over my waist. He straddles me for just a second before walking into the other room and flipping the light on. I peek through the doorway and see him open the mini fridge, and then hide my face in the pillow. "Come here."

I ask, muffled, "What?"

"Get in here and see your 'animal.'"

"Is it scary?"

Jason sighs. "Yeah, Shane. It's totally scary."

"Then I'm not getting out of my bed!"

"It's _my _bed, and I was just being sarcastic."

Maybe it could be _our_ bed. "No," I shake my head. Jason stomps into the room and grabs my wrist, pulls me out of bed onto my feet and drags me into the room. He opens the fridge where frozen chips of Coke lay.

"Look, it was just a Coke. Genius Nate put them in the freezer and it just exploded. It, like, blew the little freezer door off," he laughs, pointing at the floor. He hands me the can so and I'm able to see that the round top was completely blown off it. "That's your skunk."

"I thought it as a squirrel..."

Jason puts his hand to my side gently as he moves around me and goes outside, coming back in with a beach towel. He tosses it over the half-liquid, half-ice mixture and turns the light off. "I'm going back to bed."

"Me too," I say, following him.

He turns around. "There's no animal in here. You know that now, so you can go back to your own bed."

"Oh," I whisper, a little disappointed. "Okay..."

"What?"

"Nothing," I say quietly, about to climb in bed.

"What? Do you, like, want to sleep in my bed with me or something?"

My heart pounds in my chest as I reply, "Yeah, maybe."

A few seconds go by and Jason doesn't say anything. And then, finally, he speaks up. "Come on."

I smile and walk to the back room, sliding in my best friend's bunk bed. He turns onto his side so his chest is pressed against my back. "Your arm is hurting my back," I tell him. "Scoot over."

"It's a twin bed, Shane. There isn't enough room in it for both of us to sleep comfortably."

"Then let's go to the big bed."

"I like my bunk."

I sigh sharply. "You're _hurting_ me."

"I'm _sorry_," he mocks. Then he slides his arm around my waist and my breath hitches right there. "Wow, you're tense."

"I-I am?" I stutter.

"Yeah. I could help you if you want," he whispers into my ear. I squeak just barely and he laughs. "I'm kidding."

"Oh," I whisper much like I did earlier.

"What?"

"I thought you were serious."

"Oh. Did you want me to be?" he asks.

I reply honestly, "Yes." A silence falls over the bed until I speak up. "I've never been kissed."

"Hm?" Jason asks.

I tell him again, "I've never been kissed."

"Oh," he responds. Then he asks, "Why not?"

I shrug as best I can lying down. "Don't know. I guess I've never found the right person."

"Shane?"

"What?"

"Are you hinting?"

"Maybe." I bite my bottom lip.

"Turn around," Jason says.

I comply, turning around so that my chest is pressed against his. He moves forward, lips brushing mine. I pull back and he comes forward with me, keeping the contact. I'm kind of scared and unsure of what to do so I pull away. "Jase, what-"

"Keep your eyes closed and breathe through your nose," he tells me as he kisses me again.

I follow his directions and let tiny puffs of air out my nostrils as I move my lips against Jason's unsurely. I feel him smile and I reach up, fingers stroking his jaw lightly. We hold the position for a few more seconds before he pulls away. I rest my head on the pillow a little closer next to my best friend's. "That was perfect," I whisper.

"Good first kiss?"

I grin into the darkness. "Great first kiss," I confirm.

"Hey, you know what I've always wanted to do?"

I close my eyes and sigh contently. "Hm?"

"Go skinny dipping."

"Oh," I laugh nervously.

"We should totally go right now. I mean it's like, what, two in the morning? No one would know if we went to the lake." I nod but say nothing. "What do you think? Should we?"

"You want to?" I ask.

"Yeah," Jason replies. "Sounds fun."

"Okay."


	2. Part II

"Jason," I whisper through the darkness as I'm trying to find my other flip-flop. I trip over one of Nate's guitars and fall on my hip, letting out a small squeak.

He laughs and reaches out, touching my hand. He grabs it and yanks me up, chest flushed against his. "There you go."

"Thanks," I pull back and smile.

"Let's go."

"Wait, I gotta get my swimming trunks," I say before trying to go back into the room with the bunk beds.

"Shane, skinny dipping doesn't require clothes."

I sigh softly. "Oh yeah."

"So, let's go."

"Okay," I nod. Jason grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the cabin before closing the door. He lets go and takes off towards the lake, running fast. When he disappears, I start to panic. "Jason," I whimper, looking around frantically. "Jase!"

"Shane!" he calls from somewhere in front of me. "Hurry up before we get caught!"

I take off sprinting in the direction of the tree and he captures me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stop abruptly, fall back and hit my head against the ground hard.

I wince when Jason pulls me up, laughing softly. "I'm sorry; I was just trying to get you to find me without yelling."

"It worked," I mumble before we start off to the lake again. We get to the shore and my friend strips immediately. I blush, turning away.

"Whoa, it's really cold," he states. I stand right at the edge of the water. "Are you coming in?"

"Um," I start, "I don't really-"

"Come on, Shane," he sighs. "Just go for it."

Feeling a little self-conscious, I turn around with my back to my friend. I pull my shirt off and toss it next to his. I let my pajama pants and briefs go with it before dashing into the water. I let out a loud squeal and Jason giggles. "It's freezing," I whimper.

"Just move around," Jason says as he comes towards me.

"I can't."

"Here," he whispers, coming up in front of me and lacing his arms around my waist. Jason pulls my body even tighter to his and smiles, eyes glistening through the moonlight. "Better?"

"Yeah," I whisper. A whole lot better.

A few minutes of silence pass and Jason asks, "Are you warm now?"

"No," I shake my head. "Jason?"

"Hm?"

"I-I like you," I admit.

My friend smiles. "I know that, Shane, and to be honest I think you're really cute when you act all shy around me."

I bite my bottom lip. "It's that obvious?"

"Totally," he giggles. "And you wanna know a secret?"

"What?" I press.

"I like you, too," he whispers against the shell of my ear. Jason moves forward and pushes his lips into the skin of my cheek softly as his grip tightens. "You can hold me too, you know."

I smile, slip my arms around Jason waist and position them so that they match his that're around me. I hesitantly lay my head on his shoulder and he presses a kiss to my hair. "How exactly does this skinny dipping thing go?" I mumble into his skin.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to feel tingly inside," Jason beams, looking down at me. I blush and turn my head so that my face is buried in his neck. We stay there for a few more minutes, holding each other and just standing there until Jason sneezes. I pull back and look at him. "Bless you," I coo in the cutest tone I can muster.

Jason frowns. "I think I got boogers in your hair."

"Oh my God!" I shriek, pulling back and glaring at my friend. "What am I going to do? This is-"

"Calm down," Jason huffs. "Just dunk your head under the water."

"No! Then my hair'll be unmanagable and gunky with lake water and just _ew_."

"You can just go take a shower," he shrugs. "I'll stay out here and wait for you."

I find an opportune moment and take full advantage of it. "But I'll be scared. The showers are way far away from here."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, please," I say softly.

"Let's go." Jason steps out of the water first and I follow, trying my hardest not to stare at his naked body. He slips his shorts on and grabs his shirt before turning around.

I slip my pajama pants on as well as my briefs and then follow him to the showers. We walk up the three steps to the elivated stalls before I ask, "W-Will you come in here with me?"

Jason laughs softly. "Why, Shane?"

"I'm scared," I say with a tiny smile and I think both of us know that isn't true. He follows me anyway, though, and I strip shyly; much like I did down at the lake. I feel a hand on my side and when Jason spins me around I nip at my bottom lip.

Jason whispers, "You look _so_ cute when you do that." He leans down, pressing a kiss to my bare chest. He continues doing this until my heart starts to pound.

"I-I really don't think we s-should..." I tail off, unsure of how to put this.

"Hm?"

"If we can help it, I'd rather not," I whisper.

Jason nods. "I can kiss you, though. Right?"

I nod briefly before turning the shower water on and stepping in. My friend follows quickly, stripping down to nothing and getting in behind me. He brings his arms up, looping them around my waist as he slides his tongue form the back of my neck up to ear, lapping at my cartilage as I tremble under him.

I turn around and put my hands to his chest. "Jase, this is a little too fast for me," I tell him innocently.

He lets out a soft sigh and nods. "Okay. But Shane?"

"What?"

"Can you please kiss me, too? I know you want to, and I want-"

I cut Jason off by pressing my lips to his softly. My eyelids fall closed as he reapplies the pressure and tilts his head so that our mouths move in sync. Jason leans against the wet tile wall and I settle between his legs. He slides his hand down my chest, gripping my fingers lightly and moving my hand to the back of his neck before holding my face with delicacy.

We stay like this for a while until I pull back with the feeling of Jason's lips lingering against my mouth. "You're beautiful," he murmurs whilst resting his forehead against mine.

"You have a cute baby face," I tell him.

"If anyone finds out about us we're dead," Jason says, totally breaking the moment.

"So?"

He smiles faintly. "Shane?"

"What?"

"Will you be my dirty little secret?"

I nod immediately, pecking the tip of Jason's nose. "Always and forever."


End file.
